


Day 21: Shower Sex

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Endearments, M/M, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shower Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Ah – Steve," Bucky moaned, crossing his wrists on the wall in front of him and resting his forehead against them. "Christ, sugar, that big dick fills me up so nice. Fuck me hard, baby, make me cry, oh, God, Stevie, it's so good–"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink~~  
>  21\. ~~Shower sex~~  
>  22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 21: Shower Sex **

Brooklyn is just coming to life when I return home from my early morning run. Slipping off my sneakers, I leave them by the front door and head to the bedroom to see if Bucky is awake yet, but as I approach the bathroom, the sound of the shower running answers my question.

I can't think of a better way to start the day than an invigorating run followed by a steamy shower.

Grinning in anticipation, I stop by the bathroom door, which Bucky has left open a crack. I strip off my sweaty t-shirt, socks, and shorts and push the door open far enough to slip through. Leaning against the counter, I lick my lips at the sight that greets me through the haze of steam.

I still have no idea how I got so lucky.

Bucky stands in the large, glass-walled shower stall with his back to me, and the sight of him is utterly breathtaking. His head is tipped back beneath the showerhead, water pouring over him and soaking his hair, which is just past his shoulders now and looks almost black when saturated. His broad shoulders lead to a well muscled back that ripples deliciously when he lifts his muscular arms – one flesh, one vibranium painted to match his pale skin – to run his fingers through his hair. The dimples at the base of his spine make me itch to plant my thumbs there, but that urge is nothing new. His waist and hips are solid, his ass perfectly round and meaty, begging to be kneaded and bitten and delved into, and his legs are divine: thick, strong thighs, shapely calves, and slender ankles.

He is _gorgeous._

I slide my hand down the flat of my lower belly as I watch him, my fingers closing around the base of my cock, which began showing interest the second I entered the room. Licking my lips as I watch my lover in the shower, I stroke myself to full hardness, my breath catching as I bite back a groan.

Water spills over Bucky's shoulders and down his back, rivulets tracing his spine and disappearing into the cleft of his ass, and I'm captivated by the sight, pushing away from the counter and moving closer to get a better view. Crystalline rivers stream down his body, changing direction with each scar they reach, some barely visible, some large and terrible, all telling stories of a life lived in horror, killing and surviving. He hates his scars, but he has come to accept them. I like to think I have something to do with that; he was so self-conscious when he first returned to me that he wouldn't take off his shirt unless the lights were out, but after I spent hours tracing each scar with my fingertips and brushing them with reverent kisses, he finally understands that every part of him is beautiful in my eyes, whether he understands _why_ or not.

I can't resist him any longer; the rippling of his muscles beneath his pale, marred skin draws me in and quickens my heartbeat. I open the shower door and step inside, melting at the smile Bucky aims over his shoulder at me. "Hey," he says as I slide my arms around his waist and run my palms over his chest and stomach. When my hips touch his ass, he chuckles and pushes back against me, trapping my erection between us. "Somebody else is up early."

"You woke him up, all wet and looking like sex on legs." I kiss a path up his neck and along his jaw, and he turns in my arms to meet my lips as his hands slide immediately to my ass and squeeze hard.

"I was hopin' you'd get home before I finished in here," he murmured against my lips, his blue-grey eyes open and staring into mine.

"Aw, you missed me that much?"

"Yeah," Bucky says with a smirk, "but more importantly, we haven't had shower sex in at least three days."

I gave a theatrical gasp. "Say it ain't so!"

"Lucky for you, I'm in the mood."

"When _aren't_ you in the mood?"

"Also lucky for you, never."

We laugh and meet in the middle for another kiss, and while he's distracted, I glide my hand down his back and let my fingers slip between his taut ass cheeks to toy with him a bit. When my gently probing finger slides right in with almost no resistance, I pull back and gape at him.

"You already–"

"I got myself ready for you." He hands me the bottle of Astroglide we keep in the shower right next to the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, his grin reminiscent of the teenage boy I fell in love with in the thirties. "I figured it couldn't hurt my chances."

My only answer is a growl as I spin him to face the tile wall, biting down on his shoulder as I rush to lube myself up and sink my cock inside him.

"Ah – Steve," Bucky moaned, crossing his wrists on the wall in front of him and resting his forehead against them. "Christ, sugar, that big dick fills me up so nice. Fuck me hard, baby, make me cry, oh, _God_ , Stevie, it's so good–"

His filthy mouth has always revved my engine, so I never discourage it. I doubt he could suppress it, anyway; even in the intolerant old days, back in our thin-walled apartment, I had to stuff his face into a pillow whenever he bottomed lest he get us arrested. In this time and place, though, we don't have to hide a goddamned thing if we don't want to, and I'm more than happy to let him get as loud and dirty as he wants, and sometimes I even rival him – for volume, at least.

"Mmm, yeah, Buck," I grunt, clutching his pelvic bones to increase the strength of my thrusts, making him cry out. "That feel good, sweetheart?"

"Yes – _yesyesyes_!" Bucky tilts his hips just right, and the way his voice goes higher tells me I'm hitting just the right spot. "God, Stevie, fuck me. Go harder, baby, _harder_ , I can take it, I want you so deep I can fuckin' taste you–"

Resting my forehead on the back of his neck, I grip his hips harder and slam into him again and again, the wet slap of skin on skin echoing off the tile and glass surrounding us, an incredibly erotic sound when combined with the rush of the water and our impassioned voices. I lose myself in the sounds, letting my body take over while my mind floats, content to let my senses take control. Bucky looks incredible like this, his broad back rippling, his arms flexing as he holds himself up, and his greedy ass taking my cock hard and deep.

I could freeze time like this forever, no worries over my head, nothing to think about besides making Bucky squirm and groan, but all too soon, the telltale tightening in the pit of my abdomen signals me that an explosive end is near. Refusing to finish before Bucky does – it's a bit of a point of pride for me that I _always_ make him come first when I top – I cross my arm over his chest and drag him upright, taking his swollen dick in my free hand and tugging him with the firm, twisting grip I know he loves.

"Oh – oh, shit – _fuck_ –" Bucky's body gives a violent jerk against me, his cock growing somehow harder still, and, wailing hoarsely, he comes so hard his knees buckle. I manage to hold him upright even as I come deep inside him, breathing fast and heavy against his neck until the shockwaves abate and I'm able to think coherently again.

Bucky, however, isn't quite as coherent, and it takes him a couple of attempts before real words come out. "What time's that meeting again?" he asks at last, his words slurring together just a little, making me grin. That means I've done my job, and well.

"Ten thirty." I pull out slowly, pressing a kiss to Bucky's shoulder as I do.

He reaches for the soap and begins lathering me up. "What time is it now?"

"I don't know – must be just about seven now, I guess."

"Oh, good," Bucky sighs. "We can go back to bed for a bit."

"Aw, poor, tired baby." I nuzzle his ear, blowing lightly over it and making him laugh.

"Try again," he says, smiling as he reaches down with a soapy hand to stroke my cock, which is still half hard but definitely willing to stand up again should Bucky demand it. "We ain't gonna be sleeping, doll."

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos spin me right round, baby, right round!


End file.
